


I Learned It From PornHub

by MinaTheGoddessOfKawaii



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Girls Kissing, One Shot, Pharsh's first time, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Time Skips, but she is good at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaTheGoddessOfKawaii/pseuds/MinaTheGoddessOfKawaii
Summary: Fareeha and Angela had a long day of fun, but once they get home... Things in the bedroom heat up.





	I Learned It From PornHub

**Author's Note:**

> SO! I haven't been able to update Murder In Swiss Chocolate lately so I wrote this! Enjoy~

Fareeha opens the door for her beautiful blonde angel, "You excited?" Fareeha asks while Angela walks in.

Angela nods and gives a soft smile. "Yes, I mean it is the first date" 

Angela and Fareeha had been doing various activities all day. First, they went to the restaurant to eat breakfast in the morning, then went to the zoo for the day. They both really enjoyed going to the zoo together. And now they are at a coffee shop to refuel after their long day.

Angela was finding a seat for her and Fareeha, while Fareeha was ordering their coffee.

Angela watched Fareeha from afar, watching every slight movement. Angela loved the way Fareeha's hips swayed, the way she smiled at the man at the register, And the way that Fareeha was looking back at her.

Angela snapped out of the trance and realized Fareeha was looking right back at her. 

"You like to stare" Fareeha mouthed the words to Angela from afar

Angela blushed as she watched Fareeha lips move, "Only when looking at you" She mouthed back.

Fareeha grabbed the two coffee's and sat down with Angela.

"Alright, I got you your favorite" Fareeha handed Angela a vanilla bean frappuccino. "And for me, just a plain cold brew" Fareeha always had dark coffee, she said it boosted her 'manlyness'

For Angela a vanilla bean was always a treat since she worked all day, the sugar was also a big win, she never had sugary foods or drinks.

Angela took a sip of her coffee, "My thanks, Fareeha" She smiles and takes another sip.

Fareeha flushes, "It's nothing, Angela. Only for my angel" Fareeha takes a sip of her iced coffee and shivered a bit.

The ice was cold against Fareeha's tongue and teeth.

Angela smiles, "Something wrong Fareeha?" She chuckles

"It's just cold" Fareeha almost spit the cube of ice out.

Angela giggles again, "It's not funny!" Fareeha pouts as she swallows the ice.

"Sorry dear it's just your face was great" Angela held her sides as she laughed.

\---

Fareeha unlocked the car and opened the car door for Angela, "Thank you" She smiles as she gets in.

Fareeha gets in after and starts the car, "Thank you for the wonderful day, Angela" She smiles at the blonde

"I had fun as well Fareeha, don't forget" Angela chuckled softly.

"Good, So are we going to your place or..." Fareeha gave off the idea

"Oh-" She starts "Well we could go back to your place if it's not too messy" Angela smirks

"Alright, then your place?" Fareeha asks with a laugh.

"Alright," Angela nods.

\---

Angela opens the door to her condo and takes a deep breath of air, "Home sweet home" She smiles.

Fareeha walks in and looks around in awe.

"Woah..." She says under her breath.

"Something wrong Fareeha?" Angela turns to look at the shocked woman.

"It really nice for a condo" Fareeha smiles sheepishly.

\---

"Alright it is pretty late" Fareeha looks at her wrist watch

"Oh, I was hoping you could spend the night" Angela flushes 

"Oh- I could if you would like" Fareeha smiles.

"That would be wonderful" Angela smiles and grabs Fareeha's hand, "Come with me," She says with a wide smile.

Angela leads Fareeha into her bedroom, it had just the perfect size bed to fit two people, but it took up most of the room.

Fareeha smiles as Angela sits down on the bed and pats a seat next to her for Fareeha to sit.

Fareeha sits down next to her and smiles awkwardly, "Angela I don't think we should do this on the first date-"

"Fareeha..." Angela takes her hand and squeezes it "I have been wanting you all day" She whispers into Fareeha's ear.

"The way you make me feel is so... Warm and fuzzy... I just want you to feel me all over..." She whispers again, this time licking a bit of Fareeha's earlobe.

Fareeha blushes and put her hand on Angela's cheek and gives her a soft kiss.

Angela kisses back but not as soft as Fareeha thought, her kiss was more of a hungry kiss.

Angela put her tongue at Fareeha's lips, asking for permission.

Fareeha's lips part for Angela to explore with her tongue as they kissed.

Angela moans softly as Fareeha bites her lip.

the two kissed for moments before Angela felt a hand roaming her thigh, "Fareeha you can take them off" She smiles after breaking the kiss.

Fareeha smiles and moves onto the ground to slide them down after unzipping them.

Fareeha's eyes widen as she sees Angela's panties.

They were black and lacy, not what she was expecting.

"Like them?" Angela asks with a smile "Got them on sale" She chuckles softly.

"Y-Yes they are... Nice..." She smiles back.

Fareeha looks up at Angela, "I need to tell you something..." She frowns.

"Oh, dear whats wrong?" She asks 

"I'm a virgin" Fareeha looks away.

"Oh! Oh! That's okay dear! Could I guide you through it?" Angela smirks

"If you're up to it" Angela added.

"Uhm... Sure" Fareeha smiles.

Angela smiles and pulls down her panties and looks at Fareeha.

"Alright so... Let's see... First open my folds" Angela blushes, just explaining is arousing her even more.

Fareeha nods and takes her two fingers to open them, she sees how wet Angela was.

"Wow," She thinks out loud.

Angela takes it a bit personally.

"What? Is something wrong?" She asks worriedly.

"I just have never been this close to a... Vagina" Fareeha blushes.

Fareeha knew what she was doing, she had seen it on porn websites multiple times.

She started to take long strokes on Angela's clit.

Angela was amused, "Oh Fareeha! You seem to know what you're doing" She chuckles.

Fareeha didn't respond but kept licking.

She then started to stroke her tongue around the tip of Angela's clit. Angela's clit reacted and arched a bit since it felt Fareeha's touch.

Angela whines, "Wow Fareeha... Your very good with your tongue" 

Fareeha starts to suck on Angela clit, Angela gasps as it was unexpected.

Fareeha sucks hard on Angela's clit and looks up at the moaning angel.

She stops and Angela frowns, "I want a nicer view" Fareeha smirks and pulls up Angela's shirt.

She struggles on taking Angela's bra off but gets it off eventually.

Fareeha smiles as she sees Angela's ample breasts.

She lowers herself again and starts to suck on Angela's clit.

Angela's head falls back and her breasts bounce with each moan.

Fareeha looks up to the blonde angel.

Angela looks down at Fareeha.

Fareeha's eyes are filled with lust as she eats Angela out.

Fareeha moves her tongue over to the entrance of Angela's vagina and slowly pushes it in.

She starts to pump the wet mussel in and out of Angela.

Angela runs her hand through Fareeha's raven hair as she moans. Angela feels as if she is holding onto Fareeha for her dear life.

Fareeha feels Angela's inner walls pulse and contracts around her tongue, it was a new feeling for her.

Fareeha also tastes Angela, it's so much different than she ever read about. She loved it, it was almost sweet but a bit sour.

Angela moans louder, "Fareeha- I'm so close" She whimpers.

Fareeha nods in understanding and starts to pump her tongue faster, her hand makes its way up to Angela's breasts.

She starts to fondle Angela's breast with her hand. She puts her nipple in between her fingers, she pinches it and pulls it.

Angela's hips start to buck as she reaches her climax, "Ah~ Fareeha!" Angela moans.

Fareeha pulls away and looks at Angela fall to her side, "Are you okay?" Fareeha looks at the messy blonde.

"Y-Yes I'm f-fine" She chuckles and pulls Fareeha closer.

Fareeha kisses Angela and pulls her closer to cuddle. She pulls the cover over herself and Angela.

She kisses Angela again as they both drift off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! Its always fun reading comments! ^_^


End file.
